


Fingerbang

by CookieCuddler



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Comedy, Crack, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingering, I either write sad shit or funny shit with nothing in-between, I mean there kinda is?, IDK what I was doing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, OKAY LISTEN, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Wow, at first I wasn't intending it to be but it ended up that way by the end of the story, i guess, idk it's not important, the repeated use of the word finger, tons of fingering basically, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCuddler/pseuds/CookieCuddler
Summary: It's mid-terms and Baekhyun has the best idea how he and Chanyeol should spend their night, not studying. College! AU.





	Fingerbang

**Author's Note:**

> WOW. I don't know about the smut. If you're reading this (the prompter) I did my best. I'm really bad at writing foreplay (everything) in general. Like fingering is such a slippery slope when it comes to writing (because I CAN'T). Anyway, I hope this is what you had in mind! Feel free to drag my ass (any and everyone please).

“If I cum first, you owe me dinner.” Baekhyun is currently on his back, ass out, with his legs spread eagle on his bed. His blue university t-shirt bunches at his chest. A dollop of lube on his fore and middle finger reflects the overhead light of the shared dorm room.

From across the room, Chanyeol is in the same state of dress and position except he’s in a black tank top.

This is the type of thing they do during mid-terms.

“And if I cum first, you owe me dinner?” Chanyeol questions hurriedly, his share of lube dripping down to his palm.

“If that’s what you want, yeah. But listen here, Park Chanyeol, I never lose.”

“And I never lose.” Chanyeol retorts to his boyfriend of two months.

“Okay,” Baekhyun eyes their shared television set that is currently playing a rerun of Hell’s Kitchen. Once the show goes to commercial break, Baekhyun shouts, “start!”

Baekhyun lathers his two fingers with the lube and applies the excess to his puckered hole. Since this is a competition and he’s a petty motherfucker, he sticks his first finger into himself to the knuckle. He winces at the intrusion but the idea that he could eat something other than bland ramen packets or whatever his university decides to serve keeps him going. He breathes through his mouth to relax.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol shouts from across the room. “How in the hell do you do this?”

Baekhyun scoots back so his head is propped on his pillow to see his boyfriend struggling to get the tip of his finger into himself.

“You’ve never been fingered, Chanyeol?”

“Of course, I have. But you always did it.” He attempts for the fourth time, he’s also a petty motherfucker who didn’t want to lose, “But my fingers are like three times the size of yours.” Once he gets the tip of his middle-finger into himself, he exhales noisily, “I’m already tired.”

“You finger me all the time, Chanyeol. I can take it.” Baekhyun pulls his middle finger from himself and climbs off his bed.

Baekhyun waddles to his boyfriend’s bed to try to give moral support and climbs on. Chanyeol scoots over, or as much as he can with twin sized dorm beds. Now shoulder to shoulder, Baekhyun circles his rim with a lone finger before entering himself, the slide more comfortable than before. With a play by play tutorial, they can finally get the competition started

Chanyeol stares at Baekhyun as he just sticks a finger in his ass, like it’s an everyday occurrence, then move this same finger inside his anus—like another everyday occurrence.

After a moment, Baekhyun stops and turns his head, as much as he could, to stare at his wide-eyed boyfriend. “Chanyeol, what are you doing?”

“Um, I’m watching you?”

“If you’re not going to take this seriously you can just fuck me right here and buy me lunch tomorrow.”

“I mean,” Chanyeol shrugs his shoulders, “that’s not much of a penalty. I do that normally.”

“You’ll take me to that café downtown? The one with the baby sandwiches?”

Chanyeol sits up, abandoning the fingerbang competition Baekhyun started. When the bed shifts, Baekhyun flinches, his finger stroking his insides in the process.

“The one where each meal costs like $17 at its cheapest for little to no food?”

“Yes, that one. I want to desert too.”

“That costs like $5 for a Twinkie?”

Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol throws his head back in defeat.

With a sigh, Chanyeol lies down on his back, shoulder to shoulder with Baekhyun, “If I win, you’re taking me there then.”

Baekhyun nods and pushes his second finger into himself. He winces at the intrusion but breathes a sigh of relief that he has both fingers inside himself. Chanyeol, the petty motherfucker who hates losing, pushes his middle finger to the hilt. He sucks a breath through his teeth.

Head in Chanyeol’s pillow, Baekhyun sighs, “Don’t force yourself if your body isn’t ready.”

“But you’re almost done,” Chanyeol gestures to Baekhyun with his free hand, “look, two fingers deep and I can barely get one in.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes to help himself relax. A part of him wants to call the competition off since Chanyeol is having such a hard time, but that’s what Chanyeol wants him to do.

“I won’t start thrusting until you have two fingers in comfortably, how about that?” At Chanyeol’s nod, Baekhyun continues, “Breathe and if you need more lube, use it. Think about me while you do it.”

As a fellow petty motherfucker who hates losing, it’s idiotic to give his tactics away so easily, but it was becoming painful to watch Chanyeol try, and somehow, fail at this.

Baekhyun’s breath hitches at the sight of Chanyeol pushing a finger inside himself, albeit slowly. He tucks his bottom lip into his mouth, which Baekhyun likes to think is out of pleasure and not pain. Chanyeol’s skinny legs are tucked under his chin and his feet are pointed forward. They bump against his bent knees every so often. He watches as the thick fingers Chanyeol cursed himself for having only minutes ago, place light touches on the skin of his inner thighs. A hunger stirs deep inside Baekhyun at the memory of Chanyeol’s fingers performing a similar dance to him. How full he feels when two, and if they’re feeling festive, three sit inside him. Searching for that special place that’ll make his body come alive and have their wall mates bang against the wall yelling at them to “shut the fuck up.”

At the introduction of his second finger, Chanyeol pants lightly, “Baek.” His head hits the shared pillow.

Heat rises to Baekhyun’s cheeks making the room feel hotter than it already did. He whispers, “What am I doing, baby?”

“You’re kissing my thighs,” Chanyeol sighs but winces when he tries to do too much too fast. He rests his fingers to the last knuckle inside himself before attempting another thrust.

“Does it feel good?” Baekhyun fights the urge to start fingering himself at the sound of Chanyeol’s wrecked voice.

“Hmm, yes.”

“What else am I doing?” Baekhyun’s dick from between his legs throbs at the mental image of him suckling on Chanyeol’s thighs, pulling those types of sounds from him. He could practically taste the salt of Chanyeol’s skin on his tongue.

“Y-your mouth is touching me there.” His two fingers resume the slide, his body finally accepting the intrusion.

Baekhyun’s eyes are lidded at Chanyeol’s fantasy of him eating him out. He tightens unexpectedly, a moan spilling from his lips. Chanyeol opens his eyes and turns towards Baekhyun.

“Are you ready?”

Chanyeol nods and Baekhyun closes his eyes, sliding his own fingers inside himself. Unlike Chanyeol’s current fantasy, a fantasy he’ll like to make a promise in the future, he thinks back to the last time they had sex. Last weekend, they went to the bars and got piss drunk with their other friends from the fourth floor. Naturally, Chanyeol and himself returned to their shared room, his legs wide open and Chanyeol between them. With his first in-stroke, he recalls Chanyeol’s warm breath on his dick before he engulfed it in one go. The tightness surrounding him, the smooth slide, and the warmth that never ended who fed the growing sparks of arousal the alcohol ignited. He was on fire, gasping Chanyeol’s name the entire way through. In real life, Baekhyun’s arches into his thrusts, eager to find that special spot inside him so he could _really_ feel it.

“Fuck, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol whines in a pitch Baekhyun has only heard on a handful of occasions. It’s light and airy and it drips with want.

Baekhyun opens his eyes and watches as the formerly fluffed freshly permed hair is dampened by sweat. Chanyeol’s cheeks are incredibly red and his breath is short. His fingers push inside himself at an almost rapid pace, clearly as eager, if not more than himself, to hit his prostate.

This is a game Baekhyun is losing fast.

Baekhyun refocuses on his task at hand.  He pistons a third finger into himself, and bends the appendages to find his climax.

Fantasy Chanyeol from last weekend hovers over current Baekhyun. His eyes are glazed and his fantasy boyfriend’s size is displayed for his viewing pleasure. It’s erect and red, precum already bubbling at the tip.

“Give it to me, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun’s hole tightens around his fingers, pulling a whine of his own from the back of his throat. He misses how the bed shifts.

Fantasy Chanyeol smirks and does just that. Before Baekhyun knew it, Fantasy Chanyeol was balls deep inside him. Baekhyun frowns at the lack of fullness but takes what he could get. With each thrust Fantasy Chanyeol makes, he matches it with the cant of his hips.

“Shit—Baekhyunnie.” Fantasy Chanyeol’s eyes are closed and his mouth hangs open. He’s also shirtless. And ripped. His voice sounds closer than what he remembers, however.

Baekhyun cries out, “Baby, your voice is so deep.”

“You’re so hot during sex.” Baekhyun can feel Fantasy Chanyeol’s breath on the side of his face when he’s currently getting fucked at a 90-degree angle. Weird.

Baekhyun pants hotly in response. His free hand grips the back of his thigh for better access. He arches once the pace picks up where the bed squeaks. Baekhyun wrist starts to ache but he ignores this with every other odd thing.

“Harder, baby—I want to cum so bad.” Warmth spreads in his nether regions and his dick throbs in pain due to the lack of attention.

“Baek—please, I—let me touch myself.” Fantasy Chanyeol’s voice is hoarse, tickling his ears.

Baekhyun makes a face at the request. His fantasy dick is already in his ass, what more does he need?

“No. Just me. Cum with just me.”

There’s a whine of distaste but Baekhyun is having too much of a ball to truly investigate what it could be. If someone is watching him get the best dicking of his life, then they’re about to see it all.

Fantasy Chanyeol’s dick curves at the right angle while in the right position and Baekhyun sees stars. His hole tightens and everything just feels unbearably hot. His t-shirt sticks to his skin and his back itches at the amount of sweat that pools beneath him. Fantasy Chanyeol rams into him with an animalistic quality. And again, Baekhyun’s wrist starts to cramp painfully.

“Baby, don’t stop. You feel so good—you’re fucking me so good.”

“What if she hears us?” Fantasy Chanyeol is absolutely wrecked and his lower stomach tightens in response.

“I don’t care—please, I'm right there, baby,” Baekhyun whines while wiggling on the bed, completely ignoring the she pronoun.

“Baekhyun, I—I think I’m about to cum.” Fantasy Chanyeol’s eyes roll back and his lips are deliciously swollen. The hum of the television and light from it in the dark room completes the atmosphere.

Baekhyun’s stomach lunches at a final thrust. Pleasure overtakes him and clouds his mind where his jaw goes slack and his body spasms. Fantasy Chanyeol’s dick is snug at prostate creating wave after wave after wave of ecstasy. He drops his thigh and jerks himself through his orgasm prolonging it. He cries as his pleasure continues to amount.

Then it’s over.

The sharp pleasure fades with only the twitch of a limb as a reminder.

He opens his eyes, forgetting he ever closed him. Fantasy Chanyeol vanishes to the sight of his bed from across the room. The lights are on and some late-night comedy show is on the television. He weakly turns his head, as much as he could anyway, to be face to face with an equally blissed-out Chanyeol. His boyfriend’s cheeks are red and his eyes are glossy. He scans down his body and there is cum on his bare and still pulsing stomach. He looks between his own legs to find three of his fingers still knuckle deep in his asshole and cum on his own stomach.

He sits stupidly before his crackpot Fingerbang Competition came tumbling back to him.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

** BONUS: **

Baekhyun and Chanyeol sit in a booth, sitting across from each other, at a local McDonalds. Baekhyun finishes off his fries, half of his double with cheese still on his tray and Chanyeol opening his second McChicken.

“So, what did you think about to, you know, finish,” Baekhyun whispers this to Chanyeol as if they ever tried to keep their very active sex life a secret.

“Well,” Chanyeol takes a sip of his Pepsi—much to Baekhyun annoyance, “I thought about you, you know.” He makes a gesture with his hands that is akin to churning butter than Baekhyun’s face in his crotch.

“No, I don’t.”

“You,” He looks around the restaurant despite it being dead at night with only an old man sadly eating four apple pies to himself a few tables over as their company, he leans forward, “eating me out.”

“Really?” Baekhyun says in astonishment.

“Yeah, but then you started to go all crazy so I started to think about that night when we hooked up at my dad’s place last month.”

Baekhyun sits up in excitement, “You mean when I fucked you while your grandma was in the next room?”

Chanyeol looks away in embarrassment, “Y-yeah.”

Baekhyun smiles at the memory of Chanyeol crying into his pillows as he wrecked his ass from behind with slow yet destructive thrusts.

“What did you think about.” Chanyeol takes a bite of his McChicken, eyes alit with curiosity.

“You know how it was Sehun’s birthday so we decided to sneak him into that bar, and we got super drunk and you fucked me into the next dimension then RA Joonmyeon had to knock on our door and yell at us?”

Chanyeol nods at the memory, silently agreeing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Let's be friends! Send me more ideas (if you have them) [here](http://yeolhyunabode.tumblr.com/)! (My blog says I'm not taking submissions but if you have one that you REALLy want to see, send it anyway! I'll try to get to it soon!)

 

See you soon! (*•̀ᴗ•́*) و ̑̑


End file.
